finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Edward Chris von Muir
Edward Chris von Muir is a player character from Final Fantasy IV. He is the crown prince of Damcyan, and is in line to become the seventh king. Although he is required to be educated in politics, he shows much more interest in music. Thus, he often leaves the kingdom disguised as a Bard, and travels the land with his harp. Story ''Final Fantasy IV ]] Edward was born and raised in Damcyan, however, he did not like the idea of playing politics, and preferred his music. He thus traveled the land as a Bard, singing to many people. He fell in love with a girl named Anna, and when Tellah, Anna's father, did not approve of their union, they ran away. This made Tellah furious, and he followed them looking to take Anna back. Edward and Anna went back to Damcyan. However, the kingdom was attacked by Golbez and the Red Wings of Baron, who stole the Crystal of Fire in Damcyan. As a result of the attack, Anna was mortally wounded when she shielded Edward from harm before Tellah arrived, along with Cecil Harvey and Rydia. Tellah blamed Edward for what happened to Anna, and began to attack him (this is the moment where Tellah delivers his famous line, "You spoony Bard!"). However, Anna broke up the fight, and told Tellah that she was in love with Edward, and there was nothing Tellah could do about it. Edward then explained to Tellah that it was Golbez who attacked Damcyan, and Tellah swore to avenge his daughter. Anna then died, and Edward began to cry until Cecil smacked him out of it, and reminded him that there were others who were in danger. Edward then offered to help them find the Sand Pearl so that Cecil could cure Rosa Farrell's Desert Fever. Edward then agreed to take them to the Antlion's Den, where the Sand Pearl was. They used the Hovercraft to reach the cave. Inside the cave, they found out that the usually tame Antlion had become aggressive, and the three had to fight the Antlion for the Sand Pearl. They went back to Kaipo and used the Sand Pearl to cure Rosa. There, they decided that they needed to defend the remaining Crystals, and that the Crystal of Air in Fabul was the next target. That night, Edward heard noises, and sneaked out of the hospital where the party was staying to investigate. He began to play his harp by the oasis, and a Sahagin attacked him. During the fight, Anna's ghost appeared and told Edward to believe in himself and to be strong for her. Edward agreed to do so, and he went back to sleep. In order to reach Fabul, Edward, Cecil, Rydia, and Rosa had to cross Mt. Hobs, a mountain blocked by a thick sheet of ice, in order to reach Fabul. Rydia was the only one who could melt the ice by casting the Fire spell, however, she could not do so as she was afraid of fire due to the memory of Mist being burned. However, with persuasion from Rosa, Rydia eventually mustered up the courage to cast the Fire spell and open the way. Rydia could now use Fire magic at this point. On top of the mountain, the party met a Monk named Yang Fang Leiden who was fighting off Golbez's troops. With help from Cecil and his friends, Yang was able to defeat them. Cecil warned Yang of the danger ahead, and joined Yang in the journey back to Fabul. In Fabul, Yang warned the king of Baron's incoming attack, and Cecil and Edward helped back him up. The king was initially skeptical because he could not trust the Dark Knight Cecil. However, Edward, an old friend of the king, stepped in to tell him that Cecil was right because Golbez already stole the Crystal of Fire. Yang also helped to convince the king of Cecil's loyalty, and Cecil, Yang, and Edward helped defend the castle. Rosa and Rydia were put on relief. However, after the fight against the Baronian army, Cecil was cornered by Kain, who had now turned against Cecil, in the Crystal room. The two dueled, and Cecil lost. Golbez then defeated Edward and Yang, and took Rosa as hostage. Kain took the Crystal and left. Rydia then cured the party. Cecil then decided to sneak into Baron by ship and get an airship from Cid Pollendina, who was also skeptical of what Baron was up to these days. The party boarded a ship provided by the king of Fabul and set sail towards Baron. However, on the way, the ship was attacked by Leviathan, the Terror of the Sea. Cecil, Rydia, Edward, and Yang were all blown off the ship. Edward was eventually recovered near the nation of Troia. He was wounded, and thus was put in a hospital to be healed. Cecil, Tellah, Yang, and Cid came to visit him while searching for the Crystal of Earth, and they told him that they were going to fight the Dark Elf. Edward then gave Cecil his Whisperweed, which had the power to echo whatever Edward played on his harp. When Cecil and his friends were fighting the Dark Elf, Edward sensed that they were in danger, and struggled out of bed in order to get to his harp, despite his doctor telling him not to. Edward was able to play his harp, making the Whisperweed react. The Dark Elf then lost control of himself, and Cecil was able to defeat it. Cecil and his friends came back to visit Edward one more time, and Tellah told him that Anna was happy to be loved by a man like Edward. Edward then told Tellah to avenge Anna for his sake, too, and Tellah promised him that he would. Edward is fully recovered for the battle with the Giant of Babil, and commandeers an airship along with the Epopts of Troia. He then goes to the Tower of Wishes in Mysidia to help pray for Cecil's victory against Zeromus, and in the Game Boy Advance version of the game, he is playable again at this point. In the ending, Edward is approached by young children who beg him to tell the story of Cecil thorugh the song of his lyre. Edward told them that he would do so providing they help with the reconstruction of Damcyan. Once they leave, he looks up and prays that Anna and Tellah are doing fine in the afterlife. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years ''.]] Seventeen years later, Edward continues to rule Damcyan, and has gained a personal secretary named Harley, who turns up missing. Edward and three soldiers go out and try to find her, and when they did, she joins the team and they travel back to Damcyan. When the party returns, Damcyan is surrounded by the Red Wings. After the event, Edward and Harley go through the cave to Kaipo, but Harley falls ill to the Desert Fever. Edward goes through the Antlion cave to retrieve a ruby. With Harley recovered, they board a ship towards Baron and talk to Cecil. Edward notices something is strange with him. After the meeting they head back towards Damcyan, and witness Yang and his ship getting swallowed by Leviathan. Edward then joins Cecil's son Ceodore Harvey on his journey back to Baron. After reaching Baron, they meet Rosa and Cid, and they meet with the Kain in the castle. Upon confronting him, they discern that he is actually Kain's dark half, who defeated his light half (the Mysterious Man)on Mt. Ordeals. The Mysterious Man (Kain) regains his jump ability, equips his lance and fights his dark half. After defeating him, Kain becomes a Holy Dragoon, and together the whole group goes on to confront Cecil and the Maiden, and are forced to fight him as well as Odin, who then comes to his senses and knocks Cecil out of his possession. Edward then joined the others to the Crater where they have to fight a boss from each Crystal before facing off with the Maiden as well as Bahamut. However, Bahamut, too, comes to his senses and pushed her back. After helping to defeat the Creator, Edward and Harley observe the crystal in Damcyan. Although pulled away by an elder for discussion about Harley's plan to amass the material needed to rebuild all the damage caused to the Blue Planet since the moon meteors nearly destroyed it, Edward sees the spirits of Tellah and Anna, and thanks both of them. This end is very similar to the end that Edward has in Final Fantasy IV, where he talks to Tellah and Anna. Equipment and Stats Edward's stats are very low, both physically and magically, and his weapon arsenal is limited to Harps, and bows and arrows. However, after Level 70, his stats tend to skyrocket, giving him the potential to attain the highest raw stats in the game. He can also only equip hats, tunics and rings. Abilities Edward is a Bard, and thus has the abilities one would expect a Bard to have. He is able to use Bardsong. In the SNES version it randomly Silences or Charms an opponent, or tries to put an opponent to Sleep. In Final Fantasy IV Advance, the Harmonious Ring changes Sing to Chant. Chant casts Protect and Shell on the party. In the DS version, Edward gains new songs and is able to choose from which to sing. :*''' — Nintendo DS exclusive spell.'' Heal splits a potion among the party. In the DS version, Edward is able to use multiple copies of an item on the party at full effect. (similar to Angel's Snack in Final Fantasy IX) He also has the Hide ability, which allows him to be protected against all attacks, however he cannot do anything while hiding. He automatically hides when he is low on HP. Music Edward's theme is called Melody of Lute, despite its synthesized instrument being a harp. The Spoony Bard The '''Spoony Bard is an infamous line originated from the first release of Final Fantasy IV. Originally spoken by the sage Tellah, the line was used to insult Edward. While it was indeed a fluke in the localization, the line has become a sort of running gag within the community, being even referenced in some of the later installments of the series. In the original English translation of Final Fantasy IV for the Super NES, which is often misattributed to Ted Woolsey, but was actually credited to Kaoru Moriyama, K. Okahisa, and H. Takahashi, Tellah attacks Edward upon meeting him and uses the insult, "You spoony bard!" The word "spoony," which means "enamored in a silly or sentimental way" is used more or less correctly here, though the enraged Tellah's use of such a mild insult is highly unlikely. Translations :Tellah :original: きさま　あの時の吟遊詩人！　'きさま'のせいでアンナは！ :literal: You, the bard of that time! As for Anna, it's because of you! (Note: The word used for both instances of "you" is "kisama," one of the rudest ways to say "you" in Japanese. This is what is often presumed to be what "you spoony bard" is supposed to be a translation of. Because of its harshness, one might say "kisama" is akin to "you bastard" or "you son of a bitch.") :"free text": You! You're that bard from before! This is your fault! :SNES: You're the bard! You did this to her! :Edward :!? :Tellah :original: きさま　よくも娘を・・・・ :literal: You, how could you, my daughter... (Again, "kisama" is used for "you.") :"free text": You! How could you do this to my daughter... :SNES: You swindler! :Edward :original: ちがうんです！ :literal: It is different! :"free text": No, I didn't! :SNES: Please! Listen! :Tellah :original: なにがちがうと　いうのだ！ :literal: Say what is it that's different! :"free text": What do you mean you didn't!? :SNES: You spoony bard! Other Appearances in Final Fantasy *In the DS release of Final Fantasy IV, "Tom Retranslattery" in the Developer's Office comments on the line being kept after retranslation, along with commenting on other changes to the script; "The Sand Ruby wasn't a ruby and the Twin Harp, as it were, was no harp at all. Turns out the bard really was spoony though - we checked!" *''Final Fantasy X: After the Warrior Monks have taken over guard duties in Luca, a man wearing a green tunic walks around in the circle area with egresses to the stairs and the cafe (where the little girl with the red balloon is). He says that he asked out a Warrior Monk girl in the cafe, but she called him a "spoony bard." *Final Fantasy XII: In Rabanastre, just outside Migelo's Sundries, a Bangaa talks of his Seeq friend counting things (originally cobblestones). However, at one point in the game he says this: "My friend says that o'er 430 revelers came through the Southern Plaza during the big fete! But even if you count the bards... 'Course, he could be countin' the spoony bards, too. That would be another matter altogether." *Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions: Wiegraf Folles utters "No spoony bard could spin a sweeter tale!" during the battle at Fovoham Windflats. A Proposition in ''Final Fantasy Tactics involves sending the bard Edward's love letter to Anna, the golden voice of Warjilis. *The recurring currency in the Final Fantasy series, Gil is named after the Gilbart family of Damcyan. Gilbart is Edward's Japanese name. Non-''Final Fantasy'' appearances *''Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney - Trials and Tribulations: Spoken by the Judge, where he says "I-I'm a spoon!? I'm no spoony bard, I'll have you know!". *Edward made an appearance in ''Legend of Mana, as a character named Gilbart, which is Edward's Japanese name. *The popular internet video game and movie reviewer Noah Antwiler uses the name "The Spoony One", and calls his website The Spoony Experiment. Antwiler is a confirmed Final Fantasy fan. *The webcomic Adventurers!, which parodies the tropes and genre conventions of JRPGs including Final Fantasy, has a character almost call the resident bard a spoony bard in this strip. Other Appearances Virtual World Users in Square-Enix Members Virtual World community can make their character appear as Edward. Trivia *Edward's character has similar traits to the character of Gordon from Final Fantasy II. They are both royalty, and both of these characters have been seen as miserable, cowardly and weak in their respective games but later rise up and become strong and brave. *Edward makes a small cameo in Dissidia Final Fantasy as a tutor from the in-game manuals. Category:Final Fantasy IV Player Characters Category:Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Player Characters Category:Bards